Their New Love
by Mondlercrazy0508
Summary: A little Mondler story I put together little bit of Phoey and the Lobsters are in there too. Epilogue up.
1. Tow chandler won't tell

**A/N: Hey everyone that reads fanfiction! This is my first fic, and I am really excited. I mostly do mondler story's, and little lobsters and Phoey I don't write songfics though, just some stuff I thought you should know about me plus sorry but I do not do randler. Ok so this story takes place after TOW the jelly fish write after Monica says Chandler will always be the that peed on me.**

**Disclaimer: It's so sad I don't own any Friends :(**

******Chandlers**** P.O.V**

I just walked out of her apartment 'the guy that peed on her' I guess she doesn't get it. I mean, no one knows not even Joey, but Joey isn't the brightest guy either. As I walked into my apartment all I couldthink about was Monica. I've liked her ever since the day Richard broke her heart. I remember that day so vividly.

* * *

**Flashback to Tow Barry and Mindy's wedding**

****I walked into her apartment she was crying "What happend?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"Richard and I broke up." She said while crying into my chest.

"No it's not I am never going to find another boyfriend!" she said crying harder into my chest.

"Yes you are." I said I was a little angry at her for thinking that but I couldn't she just looked so sad. She ende up falling asleep on me, andthat's when I realized that Iliked her and ever since theniChat feeling got stronger.

* * *

**Back to the present**

****Joey walked into the apartment, he just got back from an audition."Hey Joe, how was the audition?"

"It was fine, but I have a question for you." he replied

"Shoot." I said not knowing what the question would be as I took a sip of my beer I pulled or of the fridge.

"Do you like Monica?" He asked as I sputterd my beer all over the ground.

"Why do you ask?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"Well you looked a little bumbed when she said you weren't 'boyfriend material'." he looked at me. I was trying to decide if I should lie or tell the truth. I decided on lying.

"Ya, I do." I said. What the hell why the hell dI'd I not like I told my self to freaking lie.

"Really?!" he asked his face lit up, I nodded. "This is great." he said

"Really?" I aske he nodded

"Why don't you tell her?" he asked smiling with glee.

"It's just to complicated, you know I don't want to screw things up and go all Chandler on her." I stated he nodded again.

"Ya I know how you feel." He said I nodded and then looked at him confused.

"How the hell do you know how I feel?" I asked, his eyes got wide and he started bushing.

"I've had this crush on Phoebe for a wile now." he said getting even redder.

"That's great man, I'm happy for you." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"So when are you gonna tell her?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answerd, he nodded. But the truth was, I don't think I will ever have the damn balls tosever tell her how I feel.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness I will try to make them longer and I will try to update as soon as I can and please review it will make mfelled sooooooo happy. :)**


	2. Tow job offers and dinner

**Hey every one who reads my fics sorry it took me so long but I share my iPad with my bro and it gets quite annoying whan he looses it and then I got grounded andnoes I have tons of protects due uhhhggg ok sorry for boring you with my life and by the way far the flasback on last chaper I just realized that Janice and chandler got together in that one so we will pretend the Janice thing didn't happen ok I talk way to much on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them yatah yatah yatah**

**Two weeks later:**

I was sitting at my desk when my boss Doug came in.

"Chamdler, we need to talk about your job." he said, inside I was jumping for joy I was finally getting out oh this hell hole.

"What about it?" I asked trying to hidemy happiness I always hated this job bunerve don't have the guts to quit so I just deal with it but this might be my one and only chance.

"Well, our branch in London has an opening and the spesifacally asked for you." he said, personally I was a little bumbled about I mean 1 I hate this job and 2 Monica I couldn't leave her I know we aren't dating but still.

"Do I ummm do I have too?" I asked Doug he looked a little disappointed.

"No you don't, but the offer will always stand ok." he said as he got up I followed him.

"Ok." I said shaking his hand.

"Ahhh there you go Bing!" he said as hea's lapped my ass. I just smiled as he left thinking about Monica.

**Later: **

I walked into Monicas apartment I smiled I saw she was asleep on the couch. The tv was on I coverd her in a blanket and I kissed her forehead."Goodght Monica." She woke up after I said that.

"Chandler, what are you doing." she said, I was at a lost for words what was I doing here.

"I was just gonna ask you if you could make dinner but I saw you were a sleep, and I didn't want to bother you so, you know what I will leave." I said rambeling on. She looked at me weird.

"I can make you something, what would you like." she said while getting up.

"No it's ok I can just order pizza." I said

"No it's fine I can make you something. How about Mac and cheese with cut up hotdog in it." she said I just smiled she knew me to well. She noticed I was looking at her weird; her smile faded.

"What?" She asked laughing slightly.

"Nothing. I think I will take you up on that offer." I said

"YAY!" She exclaimed. I just smiled, a couple minutes past and food was ready. She sat down with metome we shared the Mac and cheese. I looked down at my watch and saw it was one in the morning.

"I should get going, it's one." I said. She looked down at her watch and silently chuckled.

"Ya, I think we should get to bed." She said. I nodded.

"Night." I said pulling her into a hug smelling her honey nut shampoo she uses. "Thanks for dinner." I said releasing her, she smiled.

"No problem, I'll see you in the morning, night." she said heading to her room.

"Night." I responded as I walked out the door when I realized this was much more than a crush.

**A/N: Ok so how was it sorry if it was to short please review as soon as possible and I will update as soon as possible. Bye for now ;P**


	3. Tow wher chandler makes a move kind of

**Sorry it's been a while since the first update I will make this note as short as possible and I am done. By the way sorry for misleadingg you if I did but this will not be a sad fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them blah blah blah.**

******1 week later**

I walked into Monica's apartment and saw she was wearing a long navy blue sleevless low cut dress. Her hairr was don in a loose sophisticated looking bun and she had diamond earrings and a matching necklace. She smiled at me, all I could do was stand there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"What's the occasion?" I asked not taking my eyes off her.

"I have a date." She stated beaming with joy, but I couldn't help feel a tinge of jealousyin the back of my head.

"Good for you." I smiled looking at her.

"Thanks." she said, I just held her for a while.

"You look stunning." I said blushing slightly.

"Thanks." She said, and I couldn't help but notice she was blushing too. I started leaning in towards her, we were interrupted by the buzzer thing that goes off when people needed to be let in. Monica walked over to it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Monica it's me Eric. Let me up?" The man called Eric asked.

"Okay one second." She said as she buzzed him in.

"Is that your date?" I asked sheepishly.

"Ya, his name is Eric." she said . Trying tohide my disappointment with a joke I said.

"His names Eric? I thought he said it was yusleighgo. I must have heard wrong. She just rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. There was a knock at the door as Monica went to answer it I swear I heard he say something like 'wiseass' or something.

"Hi Eric, how are you." She said to a man with dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes. She smiled at him."This is Chandlermy-" I cut her off panicking not knowing what to do and I didn't want her to go on this date.

"-Husband, yes I'm Monica's husband." I said Monica turned around to look at me furious.

"WHAT!?" Eric exclaimed "You know what I'm not looking to see anyone right now so why don't we just cancel?" he said walking out the door quickly. Monica looked at me like she was gonna tear my head off.

"Why the hell did you do that, I know you're bad at relationships but do you have to make every one else's like shit!?" She was red with anger.

"Mon, I'm sorry I meant it to be a joke." I said quietly. She didn't believe me, hell if I weren't me I wouldn't believe me.

"Chandler Murial Bing you better tell me why you did that now and the truth!" She said with her fists clenched her vain popping out.

"Ok, ok. Mon I think I am starting to have feelings for you more than a friend way." I spat out. I looked at her and walked out the door like I always did when somthing awkward or bad happend.

**Sorry I know this is short, and on a cliff hanger I feel so evil right now. Okay so I was thinking about taking this story through marriage. So review or you will never know what happens next bye ;P.**


	4. Tow Chandler spills

**Hello hello everyone thank you for the reviews, sorry I don't know how long it's been I know it hasn't been that long though. I have more ideas for more fanfiction one inspired by my choir director because he is so sarcastic, like Chandler. So, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I see why people get so annoyed by these things well I don't own them. Enjoy.**

I was in my apartment freaking out. I just Monica I had feelings for her and she was pissed at me. I sat down in my BarcaLounger and thought what could she be thinking now. At that moment she walks through my door.

"What!?" she asked I looked down sheepishly not knowing how to answer. I walked closer to her.

"I likeyou... A lot and I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I do." I said I shuffled my feet around not meeting her gaze.

"Why would you think that?" she asked I finally looked at her.

"At the beach you-you said I wasn't boyfriend material." I said solomly. She came over and pulled my face to meet her gaze. We looked into each others eyes for a moment. Then I kissed her, and she kissed back. It never felt so right. Hell, this was the best kiss I ever had. We kissed more passionately as we moved it into my bedroom.

**The next day**

I woke up to someone screaming.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?!" Ross screamed. I was still a bit disoriented. I gave home a confused look and I saw the whole gang there with their mouths hanging wide open.

"What?" I asked tuely confused. Thay pointed behind me and I saw manica, naked, in my bed. My yes went wide, I had sex with Monica. Joey just smiled at me.

"Yeah baby." he said Ross shooting him a look.

"We will let you two get dressed and then we'll talk." said Phoebe said her and Joeys hand intertwined. They have been dating since the day Chandler got that job offer. Ross and Rachel were still together, thank goodness we have been waiting for them to get back together ever since their breakup.

They all walked out, I shook Monica awake. Her eyes flutterd opened, she looked confused for a second and then she just smiled up at me.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." she said echoing me.

"The gang walked in." I said strait forward.

"We'll deal with themlater." she said kissing me softly.

"Why don't whe get dressed?" I suggested. She nodded I garbed her shirt one of the sleeves werewhipped at the seam and a couple of buttons were missing.

"Well why dont I just wear one of your shirts?" she asked I nodded we got dressed and walked over to apartment 20 not knowing what payed I store for us next.

**Sorry another cliff-hanger. The sooner you review the sooner I update and I'm sorry it will not be tomorrow I will be at a choir thing all day. Ok so what are you do reading this get to it and review.**


	5. Tow where chandler goes to a wedding

**Hey all I know fastest update ever. I wanna get to the story so enjoy.**

**Diclaimer: I dont own them.**

**6 months later**

Ross wasn't exactly happy about us but he eventually got used to the idea. Three months later Ross proposed to Rachel. We were now at their wedding, me Rosses best man and Monica, Rachel's maid of honner. Joey insisted on marrying them Phoebe helped fight for that role, he eventually got hgo could officiate me and Monica's wedding. Did I just think that, I haven't even run away yet. Wow I really am growing up. Then I looked over at Monica standing behind Rachel, who was now saying her vows. Gosh Monica looked buetiful, hell I'm in love. What did I seriously think that. Damn it Chandler you're in love, admitt it.

"You may now kiss the bride." said Joey as Ross and Rachel kissed. We all went to the reception. Monica an I started dancing.

"This is nice." She said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Ya it is. An what makes it even better that it with the woman I love." I mused, then realizing what I said I put my hand over my mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"I said 'ya it is' then stopped talking." I said starting to go Chandler on her.

"You said you loved me!" She exclaimed.

"Nu-uh." I said in a very childish tone.

"Chandler Bing, yes you did admit it, you love me." she said

"I didn't though!" I said almost screaming.

"Honey, why are you freaking out." she said I shrugged. " I love you too." She said. I smiled.

"I love you." I said once I said it I couldn't stop. She just smiled back at me.

**A couple of hours later**

****I was drunk completely out of it. And I was told I didn't make the best decisions when I was drunk.

"HElla Rossy." I slurred.

"Dude are you drunk?" he asked. As Monica came up.

"No, maybe, well just a little." I said almost collapsing in Monica's arms. " Ross I would like to introduce you to the woman I love." I said.

"Hi nice to meet you." She said apparently she was drunk too.

"Mon are you drunk?" He asked. She just nodded.

The reception was over and me and Monica were still as drunk as ever. Once we got home we got into bed and had and had sex.

**The next morning**

I woke up with a searing pain in my head. I looked over at Monica the last thing I could remember was exchanging our first I love you's. She started to stir.

"Good morning. I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you too." She said. I grabbed my close and got dressed but I noticed something. Where we're all the condom wrappers? I pushed the thought aknow into knowing how mush it could change my life.

**Bum bum bum. Ooooh what will happen will Chandler freak out and what will the others think? Review if you ever want to find out. Mwahahahahahaha.**


	6. Tow where everything changes

**Hi I bet ugutsy thought I dropped of the face of the earth, huh? Well no need to worry my iPad died and my charger broke so, ya enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING :'(**

**Three months later**

I walk in to, me and Monica's apartment, I moved in last month. It was also a sad day, well for Joey anyway. I swear he didn't talk to me for two days. Ya, so I walk into our apartment."Honey I'm home!" I said enthusiastically. I look down to see that she is crying on the couch. Did I do somthimng? Was it work? Was it Ross? "What's wrong?" I asked.

Monica looked up at me. "We need to talk." she said tears still flowing freely. Aw shit, she's gonna break up with me. Damnit I have to screw everything up don't I?

"What is it?" I asked I sat down in front of her on the coffee table.

"Chandler," she started. " just please don't freak out, please." she said I nodded. "I- I'm... pregnant." she said softly. My eyes widens in response. All of a sudden I couldn't breath. I stayed ther frozen unable to move.

"How I, mean we.. we used protection didn't we?" I asked then realizing that night of our first I loves yous we were both drunk, as hell and I don't remember the condom wrapper.

"I don't know. Please just don't freak out." she pleaded.

"I need to take a walk." I say walking out the door.

* * *

**2 hours later**

I walk into our apartment with flowers, a rattle and some ciggeretts in my pocket. I didn't have any I almost did but then I thought about itIan's I didn't want to make this problem any worse.

"Mon." I said she looked up. Her face lit up when she saw me and came over to hug me. I opened up my arms and then she hit me in the stomach. "OW, that hurts you know?" that's when she kissed me. "Ok your forgiven." I joked then I gave her the flowers. And the rattle.

"You are forgiven too." she said, "Oh, and by the way our doctors appointment is next week. She said slyly. I smiled. Everything was perfect and will be even better in a few months.

**How was I know short but review so I will know what you think and update for my other story will be tomorrow bye.**


	7. Tow it's time

**Hey guts sorry I haven't updated in a while I have had majors writers block and it doesn't help that I'm getting bored with this story so there will be this chapter and an epilogue then I will make my new story which I hope you will love. Ok enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**8 months later**

I was sleeping in my bed with my amazing girlfriend Monica. She was almost due shewhat'd one week left and then we would be parent. Holy crap I am going to be a father. I now see how Ross felt when carol was pregnant I couldn't be a father it's to much responsibility. I have no idea what that is. Craptastic I have to leave I can't do this. I got up outif bed and made my way into the kitchen and wrote Monica a not. ' Im sorry I can't do this I am just not ready I just want you to know that I live you and you deserve much better, love Chandler.' I put it on the kitchen table and packed some things and made my way out.

* * *

I checked into a hotwhen'd fell asleep soon afterwards. I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello," I answered.

"Chandler! Where the hell are you," said a voice I could tell it was Phoebe's.

"I'm in a hotel I'm sorry. It's just I can't handle that responsibility right now I feel so bad," I said sincerly.

"Ya well if you feel that bad I suggest you come back," she demanded.

"Why, I mean I cant Monica would never forgive me, and I don't know I am scared," I answered.

"Well she is in labour and we are at the hospital right now and she's says if you come back she wouldnt get mad at her," she said. She was in labour I was going to be a dad no matter what and that's when I got up and left fthrow hospital.

* * *

When I got to the hospital everyone greeted me. No one was mad at me but Ross seemed a little distant. I went into Monica's room.

"Hi," I said. Monica looked up and she started to smile then imeadetly frowned.

"owwwww owww, owwwww!" she screamed and I ran to comfort her. "Contraction," she said, I nodded in response and she gave me a hug. "I'm so glad your here," she said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. Then dr. Adams walked in.

"Oh Chandler you made it, Monica," she started," you dilated 10 centimeters it's time to start pushing." she finished. And Monica nodded and grabbed my hand. "Ok on your next contraction I need you to push ok." she nodded, and squeezed my hand. Damn that hurt.

"Ok Monica just one more push and your baby will be out." Said the doctor. And Monica gave one more push.

* * *

"Congragulations!" Cried Dr. Adams. "Its a baby girl."

I smiled, a girl I have a little girl and she was my girl and Monica's, she already had me wrapped around her little finger.

"Whtas her name?"asked the doctor.

I looked at Monica aw already discussed baby names I wanted her to choose though. I think she read my mind and suddenly chose one.

"Shelby Rose Bing." she said. She used my last name wow.

I smiled at her."I love you." I said

"I love you too." she replied and then the doctor gavemMonica the baby who gave her to me. Life couldn't be better.

**I know not my best but I hope you like it the epilogue is next. And my newstory 'Something different' will be up next week maybe sooner ok well I also decided to keep my one shot a one shot unless anyone would like to make it longer just private message me and I will approve if you want to ok well bye see you soon bye.**


	8. Epilouge

**Hi I'm back to write the end of this finally I'm sorry it was so short and jumped around a lot but it was my first story so I will start writing enjoy.**

**Discliamer: I own no one except Shelby**

"daddy?" my daughter Shelby asked she was three years old, and me and Monica have beendating for athree four years and it was time. Time to kick my fears asses.

"Yes, Shel?" I said

"Is tonight _the _night?" she asked I nodded I told Shelby about my proposal last week, and she kept on asking every single day even once infront of Mon."Can this **BE** any better." she mused I laughed Mon says she is a girl version of me. She looks exactly like me but one thing, her smile she didn't have my smile she had Monica's and it was gourges.

"Ok well aunt Rachel and Emma will be here soon to pick you up." I said Emma was born exactly nine months after Shelby, who was born on July 2nd and Emma was born on April 2nd. They also had a son who is three months old named Tristen. Phoebe and Joey got married last year and now have a 6 month year old Honey and May. Andwit was great I was going to propose tonight everything will go perfect.

* * *

Just according to plan, me and Monica were sitting on the couch snuggled up together.

"Did you like the movie?" asked Monica.

"Sure did," I started " hey, mon can you go pop some more popcorn?" I asked she nodded. When she went to pop the pocorn I went and grabed the roses from our bedroom. She turned around and looked at me weird.

"What's the occasion?" She asked.

"This is," I started and got down on one knee," Monica we have been through so much together, andhee have a amazing little girl and each other and nothing can break us apart. Even me going Chandler we will stand by each other and I can't imagine spending my life with some one else. Well also I know no one else who would put up with me. I just want you to be happy with me and I would like to make you happier by marrying you. Monica will you be my wife?" I asked having not rehearsed that ever it came out really smoothly.

"Oh my gosh yes yes of coarse I will!" she cried I was wrong this is the happiest I will be and trust me I will be wrong again when we say our I dos or when we have more little Bings. But. Am happy right now and thats all tha matters.

**So how was my first story review and my next stor will be up soon and I will updat my other story bye.**


End file.
